1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus with a speaker function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus provided with a speaker function, there is known a display apparatus with a speaker function that includes a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an electroluminescent display panel and a sound generator arranged on the opposite side to the viewing side of this display panel to reduce the size and thickness of an electronic device on which the display panel is mounted.
This display apparatus with a speaker function has a structure in which a display element portion having a display element frame supporting the flat display panel, and a sound generator having a sound generator frame supporting the sound generator on the rear surface (the surface on the opposite side to the viewing side) are arranged as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-336293.
The conventional display apparatus has a problem in that the volume of sound generated by the speaker is low.